Tormenting with Fashion
by Revolution Remix IX
Summary: Xris is on the loose as she tries to get a few skinny Organization 13 members to try a certain creation she has made. Possible OCxRoxas if you looked hard.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I wouldn't be using a crappy computer now would I? Xris belongs to me, thank you!

* * *

"Demyx!! Oh Demyx!! You know you want to try this on for me!" Xris cried as she ran after the screaming mullet head. She just became a member of Organization XIII and she was on the verge of giving Xemans and the other members a serious migraine.

"No!! I don't wanna try it on! Go away! DANCE WATER DANCE!" Demyx yelled as she tackled him. He strummed a few bars and formed a huge bubble confiding her inside it. She gave him an evil glare. Xris dropped the clothing and opened her mouth sucking in the water. She blew it out forming a hole in the bubble where the air shot through. She jumped out as the bubble dropped, forming a puddle were she stood. Xris picked up the item and gave it a brief air dry with her powers.

"Thanks a lot Demyx. Now I have to ask Zexion because it's too small to fit you." She folded it up and gave him one last glare before heading off to number VI's room.

"I feel sorry for Zexion if he has to were that thing." Demyx muttered and used his sitar to clean the mess up. He didn't want to get chewed out by anyone for slipping on the huge puddle.

* * *

Xris knocked roughly on Zexion's door. "Zexion are you in there?" It was plain as day that he was in there. She could here pages flipping back and forth from books. Though she might not have wanted to bother the Cloaked Schemer now….

"What is it Xris? I'm busy."

"Would you do me a favor and try something on for me?"

"What is it?"

"Well you would have to try it on to see what it is!" She became irritated and wanted to see what he was doing.

"I'm not trying whatever 'IT' is without you telling me." He reply simply back and the Whirlwind of Life became much more irritable.

"Zexion just try it on please! Or I'll tell everyone what you where doing the other night…" She smirked remembering what happened.

"Oh what happened the other night? I wasn't informed." He smiled to himself while putting a book back on the self, replacing it with a bigger book.

"When you were up on the stage, at the bar singing the "Men in Tights" song from Robin Hood: Men In Tights. Then you walked off crying to yourself because you could never get any from the girls." She grinned and then laughed as she heard a 'THUD' come from the room. "I see you remember now!"

"You wouldn't dare tell!" Zexion opened the door a crack to show his eye. "If you do, I can name terrible things that are going to happen to you."

"Well I think if you try this on your secret is safe with me." She smirked as Zexion's head feel slightly. "Thanks Zexion!"

She opened the door more so she could come inside and stopped. Inside she saw what looked like a cheap dollar hoe in his room. Then she got a good look at Zexion. He wasn't wearing anything except a towel.

"OH MY GAWD!! MY EYES! MY POOR, YOUNG BEAUTIFUL MAGENTA EYES!" She runs out of the room screaming. She is blushing too because she saw Zexion's body, mostly.

"I didn't think she would react that badly." Zexion sighed and returned to what he was doing before number XVI interrupted him.

She breathed in and out trying not to remember the image she saw. She then remembered the item she had. "I should see if Roxas could try it on. This time I'll force. And if Axel tries anything well…I have something to keep him busy." She smiled evilly to herself and walked down to number XIII's room.

"Roxas! Can I come in?" Xris waited for him to reply, but she didn't hear anything at all. "Roxas! Dude!" She tried the knob and it clicked open. Roxas had his headphones on listening to something. He nodded his head to the beat and typed something on the computer. She grinned and crept up behind him. She put her hands over his eyes and hugged him. She giggled a little and blew on the back of his neck. He struggled and gave up. He clicked the music off and then sighed.

"Let me guess. Axel? No wait the neck…it must be Xris." She laughed and let go. He smiled up at her and she smiled back.

"Would you do me a favor please? Demyx and Zexion shot me down." She gave him a puppy dog pout, hoping he would say yes without and questions.

"What is it? It isn't one of your yaoi things is it?" He gave her a hard questioning look and she shook her head vigorously. "Fine sure."

* * *

A Few Minutes Later…

"What the HELL?! You said it wasn't one of your yaoi things!" Roxas blushed madly and frowned at her.

"It's not my fault if you look like a girl in it!" Xris gave a small grin at her work of art. She made her costume for Halloween and she wanted someone to be the test dummy for it. It a witch costume, complete with hat and shoes. The hat was black with red striped going in wavy lines coming down vertical. There was a small jacket that covered his upper chest. There was also a little bat choker. Underneath the jacket was skimpy black/ red dress. On the back of it was the Organization XIII's emblem. The dress went down to his knees. The tights he wore were striped with red and black. The shoes he wore were like ballerina slippers only the front of them came up more and had black cats on them.

"I think I did pretty well with my costume. Thanks Roxas you can take it off now. But before you do…."She took out a camera and took his picture. "Thanks again!" She ran from his room laughing as he chased after her cursing that he was going to stab her.

Fin

* * *

AN: Yep, this is with my OC Xris! Hyper little bugger, and a fashion designer too! She's Organization XIII's Number XIV, The Air Cutter. Flams and comments are welcomed!


End file.
